


When i see you smile

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:05:50
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "You're such a tease." Sam looked down and saw Dean looking up at him, a smile playing on his lips, his green eyes twinkling in amusement and mock annoyance.Sam couldn't help his eye roll, it was just instinct. Just like it was instinct to kiss those full, smiling lips.Lyrics are to the song:'Your Gaurdian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
  DEAN'S POV IS NOW UP!!!!!





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: this made me squeel with happy glee  


* * *

**

_'When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven'_

 

Sam smiled and looked out the window of the motel that was theirs for the night. It always makes him laugh sometimes when he hears a song and is surprised at how it can describe the way he feels for Dean, like the song writers had written it for them especially. He turned his head and stared at his sleeping brother. His face so angelic and peaceful, the years of hunting all washed away. 

 

Sometimes the love that swelled through him caught him off guard. Sometimes all he would be doing was taking on glance at Dean, or hearing the sound of his voice, and the love swelled to bursting point inside of him. It was nice though, that he could share that love with Dean now. That he could kiss him, hold him (with minimal teasing), and make love to him. Really what more could he want. Spending his life with Dean was all he had ever wanted. It was that love and that desire that had made him flee to Stanford. Made him try and fall in love with someone else. He didn’t know at the time that Dean felt the same way. 

 

Yeah, he loved Jess, had found someone to love other than his brother. But he never realized how small that love was compared to how much he loved Dean. That love he felt for Jess that he thought to be the size of five football fields just couldn’t compare to the expanse of love that Dean hadn’t known he had. It was bigger than the universe, with the eternity of space and the expanse of the never ending sky. He knew he was being corny, but he couldn’t help it, and anyway, Dean wasn’t here in his head to tease about being such a girl. 

 

He started to trace the lines of Dean’s muscle toned stomach, almost unconsciously. And Dean murmured in his sleep and moved towards the light touches of Sam’s fingers, curling up to him. 

 

“You’re such a tease.” Sam looked down and saw Dean looking up at him, a smile playing on his lips, his green eyes twinkling in amusement and mock annoyance. Sam couldn’t help his eye roll, it was just instinct. Just like it was instinct to kiss those full smiling lips. And after he pulled away and laid his head down next to his brother’s, he could feel Dean slipping back to sleep.

 

“I love you Dean.” he murmured as he breathed in the scent that was purely and always will be Dean. He could feel the rumble in his brother’s chest as he chuckled and kissed the top of Sam’s head, causing warm waves of happiness and sleep to roll through him.

 

“I know Sammy. I love you too.” And they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

~fin~


	2. I'd kiss you forever

  
Author's notes: so here is Dean's pov of the next day!! i hope you all like it!!!! im sorry for the wait  


* * *

____________

 

Sam was taking a shower and Dean was waiting in the room, bored out of his mind. After several attempts at finding something remotely interesting to watch, Dean gave up and threw the remote at the carpet, glare accusing the thing of keeping him stuck in his boredom. He lay down on the bed and stretched out, wondering if maybe a few more minutes of sleep would kill his boredom, when he noticed the white of Sam’s iPod sticking out from under his pillow.

 

Grinning, Dean picked it up and turned it on, after a few seconds of trying to figure out how (damn things made no sense). He flipped through it for a few seconds and decided to listen to whatever his baby brother had been listening to last. He popped in the headphones, hoping it wasn’t anything close to the crap he knew Sam liked he pressed play and let the music start. 

 

He lay back as the sound of the guitar filled his ears. The first of the lyrics came through, and he found himself closing his eyes and letting the music flow through him. Memories of him and Sam flooded his mind, just scenes of them growing up. Going back all the way when Sam was still just a baby, up to the day he left for Stanford. He knew he was being nostalgic, and wanted to laugh when the slightly unfamiliar feeling crept through him. It kind of reminded him of when Sam had left. He remembered just laying in his bed a month after he had left, finally letting himself think about his brother. The memories flooded through him then just as they did now.

 

The song was ending when Sam walked out, towel wrapped low around his waist. He walked over to his duffel that was sitting over on the table and Dean crept up behind him. By the way his brother flinched slightly in surprise Dean figured that Sam thought he was asleep.

 

“Dean you scared the-” Sam never got to finish his sentence, because Dean’s mouth swallowed his words. Dean had really just meant it to be a quick kiss, but then his lips touched Sam’s and it all went to hell from there. 

 

He could spend hours kissing Sam, drawing whimpers and moans from his baby brother, tasting the sweet candy like flavor of Sam’s mouth. Dean cursed the fact that he had to breath, and only when his lungs started to scream for air did he release his hold on his brother’s mouth. When he caught his breath he looked up into his brother’s hazel eyes, and got hard so fast it almost hurt. Sam’s face was flushed, eyes half lidded, his mouth open and panting, lips red and shining, and if that wasn’t enough reason to attack his brother’s mouth again then Dean didn’t know what was.


End file.
